In the past, vehicle lighting systems usually consisted of a plurality of incandescent or halogen bulbs, acting as light sources, located near the front or rear of the vehicle. Usually, these light sources had a fixed function. For example, in the case of rearward lighting, certain light sources may be used to meet a stop/tail function, while other light sources would be needed to meet a turning function. As vehicle designs became increasingly complex and new and different styling options were required, such as those with a thin and elongated aspect ratio, the number of light sources required to provide complex designs generally increased. However, as the number of light sources increase, there is a greater chance that one or more of these light sources will fail and need to be replaced. This can be especially problematic when a majority of the light sources are operating properly but some are not operating properly and need to be replaced. In addition, styling options may be constrained or limited based on package area required to accommodate the multiple light sources.
With the advent of high power light emitting diodes (LEDs) coming into common usage, the light pipe offers a solution to use less light sources. For example, instead of using a single row array of low power LEDs to illuminate the area of a lamp function, one LED at one end of the light pipe may be used to illuminate the same size area. Additionally, the light pipe offers a greater variety of styling options. Light pipes are generally well known in the art and operate by transmitting light via total internal reflection. The light provided to the light pipe can be generated by as few as one light source, minimizing the need for numerous light sources, while offering a variety of styling options.